


Fight For Friends, Die For Love | Ike x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, I love Ike so much, I really can't tag this one, Kisses, Mercenaries, So underrated, anyway, snuggles, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course I know. I've seen you on the battlefield. A fierce protector of your men."</p>
<p>"I fight for my friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For Friends, Die For Love | Ike x Reader |

The built, blue-haired man sat at the base of the tree, watching as the sun set. Ragnell sat faithfully beside him, the sun increasing its golden glow and adding a hint of red to the mighty blade.   
  
He wiped his dirty face tiredly, ignoring the stinging in his left arm due to a gash made only hours earlier. It'd been bandaged properly and while he would have preferred an ally to heal him, they were all just as tired and beaten as he was, so he didn't care to bother any of them and ask. He was a mercenary; he had to deal with the pain sometimes, just as he did when he would train with Greil.   
  
He sighed and glanced at his sword. He hadn't yet found the strength or the care to clean it off, but he knew he would soon have to care for his holy blade. Though he'd prefer if the damn thing could clean itself.   
  
Yeah, then life would be fucking great.   
  
He just shook his head and looked back out to the orange horizon. Tomorrow would come with another gruesome battle, but for now there was peace, and Ike could not ask for anything more in that moment. He leaned back into the tree, his hand moving to his hair and running through the thick blue locks he possessed. He couldn't wait for the day he could bathe properly…   
  
He turned his head slightly to the left when he heard light footsteps in the grass. He didn't smile, but his eyes did all the grinning for him. However, you did smile, albeit softly, before sitting down next to him against the large tree. You slipped your hand into his, weaving your fingers with his before giving a light squeeze.    
  
"How's your arm?"   
  
"Nothing I can't handle. Thank you for asking."   
  
"Well, I couldn't not ask. I worry too, you know."   
  
Ike chuckled lightly and squeezed your hand, "I'm very well aware. How's your rib doing?"   
  
"Healing quite nicely, since there wasn't much damage to begin with, all thanks to a certain sexy, blue-haired leader that idiotically threw himself in front of me..."   
  
If Ike blushed, you couldn't tell.   
  
"Though I'm quite grateful that you did. I'd be in much worse condition had you not done that. I'm sorry your arm got cut though."   
  
"I'm perfectly fine with it knowing that I protected part of my team and family."   
  
You smiled softly and moved to straddle the large man. His hands came to rest on your hips, though there was nothing sexual about it. You looked down at him fondly, searching his bright blue eyes for that special look only you received from him.   
  
You placed your hands on his face delicately once you saw that special look, your face slowly closing in on his.   
  
"Prepare yourself..." You muttered before pressing your lips onto his.   
  
You were delighted once his lips pressed back. It was a sweet kiss that ended much too soon for your liking.   
  
He pulled away slightly and gave your hips a light squeeze, "Stealing my lines, I see…" He mumbled.   
  
You chuckled and then smirked, "You'll get no sympathy from me. Which is rather ironic considering you are quite sympathetic..."   
  
Ike shrugged lightly, "What can I say? I am not made of stone, you know."   
  
"Of course I know. I've seen you on the battlefield. A fierce protector of your men."   
  
"I fight for my friends."   
  
You chuckled and leaned down to kiss him once more, "And as for love?"   
  
All tones of playfulness disappeared after you asked the question. Ike's body became rigid and his grip tightened, and at first you feared he'd seen something.   
  
"What is it? Bandits?" You asked, turning your head and reaching for your dagger.   
  
Ike quickly grasped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning your head back to look at him. His blue eyes pierced yours, and it felt as if he was searching through every last bit of your soul.   
  
"Ike?" You asked, confused. “You good?”   
  
"What would I do for love?" He repeated the question seriously.   
  
"Ike, you don't have to answer that; I wasn't being seriou-"   
  
"I would do a lot for love. But only a love that I absolutely know would last forever."   
  
"What would you… do…?" You asked carefully, his intense gaze starting to make you uncomfortable.   
  
"I would give my life for the one I love. For you."   
  
"Oh Ike…" You whispered, cupping his face once more and leaving a delicate kiss on his perfect lips. "I don't plan on trying that ever, but the fact that should the need arise and you'd do it just makes my heart swell."   
  
"I hope you know that I mean it. I truly believe that you are the one for me, love, and I'd do anything to keep you on this planet. And that includes my life leaving this place instead of yours."   
  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.   
  
"I hope you know I'd do the same in a heartbeat, Ike. Less than that if it's a good day."   
  
"Are you mad? No day will ever be good, should we be faced with the task of sacrificing ourselves for one another."   
  
You chuckled, "Sweet as can be when you want to be, and one second later it's gone."   
  
"Isn't that what brought you by my side in the first place?"   
  
You nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes it was. And I'll never leave."   
  
And your words always remained true.


End file.
